Slot Fever
by batman100
Summary: Ever wonder what sort of craziness would be unleashed if Ghost Rider and the X-Gang visited a Bayville casino to strike some mega-huge moolah? Well, wonder no more.


**Slot Fever by Batman100**

**The disclaimer saying I do not own X-Men Evolution and Ghost Rider has been payed out to a rigged slot machine. Hopefully it should be back viz winning the jackpot. Enjoy!**

"Why did we come here again? **Especially** in the middle of the effing night?" Rogue snorted, as she, Scott, Jean, Ghost Rider, Kurt, Bobby and Sam were in the slot machines area of the Lucky Booty Casino Arena, one of the most extravagant and money-filled casinos in Bayville.

"We came here for, uh, money, food, girls in hot dresses, more money and uh… money!" Scott gibbered excitedly, dollar signs bulging through his visor as he immediately scrambled for the Jackpot slot machine

"Well, so much for 'patience.' Ok, let's go. Ghost Rider, you're with me to make sure Mr. Moneybags over there doesn't cause a ruckus like **last time** we were here." Jean muttered, as the two wandered by a craps table

"What happened last time?" Ghost Rider asked. "Let's just say a simple blackjack game resulted in a nasty barroom brawl between Scott, who was naturally high on Red Bull and a rather obnoxious paparazzi bodyguard and let's leave it at that." Jean answered meekly, not wanting to go any further into detail

"So… wanna go get some club soda at the bar?" Ghost Rider offered. Jean nodded and both entered the soda bar whilst Kurt was making some major payday at a craps table

"ANOTHER WINNAH!" A drunken casino manager bellowed, as Kurt was paraded by thousands of sexy brunette prostitutes, one caressing his fur

"Now ladies, just remember; what happens in Vegas doesn't always **stay** in Vegas." Kurt joked, the casino patrons laughing loudly as a drummer executed a perfectly timed rimshot

"Hoo baby! I'm hot tonight!" Scott cheered, racing toward the bar, a large sum of triple quarters bulging in his pants pockets, while Sam was having a heated argument with a pushy casino mob boss

"Now youse listen ta me, ya little mutt. When I says youse pay to me, then ya better do it, before I let Mugsy and Pongo o'er here teach youse manners" the mobster ranted, in a rather slurred Brando-like voice

"Look, you little gangster piece a' crap, I aint paying you or your stinkin' apes NOTHIN'!? You got me, you son of a (bleep!)" Sam hollered, the whole casino guests drawn to the scene as the mobster's bodyguard aimed his knuckles toward Sam's face

"Oh shit." Sam moaned, before a loud swing from a sledgehammer sent him flying in the path of Ghost Rider and Jean

"Look out!" Ghost Rider hollered, he and Jean ducked as Sam activated his powers before colliding with some vacationers.

CRAAASSSHH! BOOM! BANG! KA-BOOM! BLAM! SPLAT! WHAM!

"Ow…" Sam moaned as an irate Rogue escorted him to the medics via stretcher

"Ooh, that **had** to hurt." Ghost Rider winced before a loud cheering sound came from the backgammon tables. "Sounds like Kurt is making the big dough tonight."

"I'M KING OF THE WORLD, MA! WOOO_HOOO!" Kurt roared overexcitedly, as he was paraded in a celebratory chariot, whilst being massaged by seven gorgeous blonde casino girls much to Ghost Rider's amusement. Jean, however…

"Uh? You ok there, miss? Your eye's twitching again? Uh, Jean? Yoo-hoo?" Ghost Rider echoed, trying in vain to snap Jean out of her trance, only instead to result in a clicking sound being heard, followed by a thudding sound then snoring. Ghost Rider then eventually realized that Bobby has slipped a pair of trick handcuffs onto his and Jean's arms.

"What the… BOBBY! You little double-crossing snake in the grass! You get your curly-tailed behind back here, NOW!" Ghost Rider bellowed, trying to burn off the cuffs, but to no avail

"SUCKERR!" Bobby taunted, making the 'loser' sign, only for his eyes to bug out and to dash like crazy, an enraged Ghost Rider in mad pursuit, the unconscious Jean hoisted over his shoulder, unknowingly passing by a now very wealthy Scott, perched in a throne made of large dollar bills, and fanned by lovely casino girls

"More ginger ale please Sasha. And… please do that thing I like again, baby." Scott teased, as a obviously horny casino showgirl started smooching him like crazy


End file.
